


Hormonal Reactions

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's the only subject Penny and Amy don't need to study..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormonal Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Amy Farrah Fowler/Penny, science

Love is a chemical reaction. Amy won’t argue that point. It’s a rush of endorphins that make you feel better than you’ve ever felt in your life.

Amy thought she felt that way for Sheldon, and Penny definitely had felt that way for Leonard.

The fact that things changed between Amy and Penny to the point of them developing a romantic relationship was still an odd. Amy had a feeling that something great lay between them, unexplored, but Penny needed far more coaxing to see the love and joy hidden in her bestie’s eyes. 

Penny was the one who suggested Amy give her an examination, which quickly led to her pulling her ankles up behind her ears and giving her a very intense vaginal massage. “It’s purely a chemical reaction,” Amy had explained once, running a rubber-clad finger over the fat pearl of Penny’s clit. “When one desires greatly to be loved, your mind puts out feelers, looking for someone who feels the way you do.”

“Eww. Lobster antennas,” Penny remarked breathlessly.

This was the sort of partnership they had – one built of highly-pitched romance but also of the oddest of quirks. It was a going to be a badass union made of tiaras and pink and kick-ass acting and awesome science and Twister and raids on the boys’ WOW Guild. And they would never, ever look back, not once.

It was a night that connected into another night, and another, in a gigantic infinity loop. When Amy tried to explain that concept to Penny years later, she would shrug. “Duh. It’s forever-love.”

They didn’t need words.


End file.
